


nagamas event gift

by Anniechka_31



Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-04
Updated: 2021-01-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 04:15:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28539453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anniechka_31/pseuds/Anniechka_31
Summary: To close the christmasy season, here is my nagamas drawing for itsrosencrantz on AO3, they wanted something romantic so how about the boys spending the holidays together and keeping it warm.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	nagamas event gift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [itsrosencrantz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/itsrosencrantz/gifts).



i hope you like it & a happy new year <:


End file.
